Skin on skin
by Eliza-angel
Summary: I felt Goosebumps under my lips while I worked my way to her bare shoulders... Gabby, smut! Read and review!


Disclaimer: nothing is mine, well except my smutty mind ^^

Thanks a million times to ncislove for beta-ing :)

Rated **M** ^^

Written in first person, Gibbs point of view.

In this story below I switch between Present and Past...

Everything written in italic is the past...

I hope it isn't too difficult to follow.. :)

The next thing that comes up, after this, will be a bit longer again :)

Read and review! Enjoy!

------

* * *

------

* * *

**Present**

My fingertips were moving over a silky surface. Smooth and warm. Every single hill and valley, every curve memorised. Memorised through hours of exploring new territory, that presented itself in front of me.

The territory I've been longing to explore and mark for some years now.

I bent down and connected the skin on top of her spine with my lips, leaving a trace of tender kisses from her neck down towards her tail bone.

I heard a soft purring sound escaping her lips while I took my time to kiss the outline of the cross that covered her skin.

* * *

**Past**

_It had started innocent enough._

_I promised he__r to pick her up after the case was closed; her car was once more in the workshop._

_When I entered her lab she was laying __with closed eyes, flat on the floor._

_I walked further and stopped right in front of her. "What are you doing?"_

_She had opened her eyes._

"_Hey Gibbs, my muscles are tense and therefore I can't move my head without pain, so I thought I try to do something against it but it didn't help and then I though I just keep lying her 'cause it doesn't hurt as much as sitting." Her babbling finally came to an end._

"_Come on." I reached out to her and helped her to her feet._

_She had smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes instead the pain was evident in them._

_I couldn't help myself. I walked to the cabinet where I knew I would find her overnight bag; I felt her eyes following my steps._

"_Let's go, I might be able to help you."_

_

* * *

**Present**  
_

My lips moved back upwards only coming to a stop in the middle of her neck. I sucked slightly before I kissed the skin towards the left sight of her neck, nibbling and sucking slightly in between.

Another purr became audible.

* * *

**Past**

_The ride home to my house was quiet._

_A sign that she wasn't well, but I knew that with one look to her face anyway._

_I parked my car and got out._

_With a few steps I__ had rounded it and opened the door._

_-  
_

_Her bag in my hand and my other hand at the middle of her back we walked the distance to the front door._

_I ordered her to go upstairs take a hot shower and to put on __something which she easily could free her shoulders from, so I still would be able to massage her sore muscles._

_

* * *

**Present**  
_

It's not like that I've never massaged her before that night, though I didn't expect it to get so out of control the way it did.

My lips found her ear lobe and sucked it in while my fingertips kept moving over her arm.

* * *

**Past**

_My mind__ wandered briefly to the woman in my shower while I made my way to the kitchen._

_It was dangerous__ to think about her, I knew it, but when it came to Abby I was no longer in control of myself._

_I could__n't suppress the images of a naked Abby in my shower, or the fact that my pants were getting tighter by the second._

_For a brief moment I wished to be a water drop, caressing her soft skin, then I mentally slapped myself._

_-  
_

_When I came upstairs__ with the massage oil, she was sitting on my bed in black shorts and a halter top; a towel wrapped around her damp curls._

_Seeing her like that, increased my problem just a bit.  
_

_I was just glad that I had pulled my shirt out of my __pants; otherwise it could have been a bit embarrassing._

"_I don't know where you want me so I waited here." She said quietly while trying to smile.  
_

_I cleared my throat "There is just fine."_

* * *

**Present**

I felt Goosebumps under my lips while I worked my way to her bare shoulders.

I moved my hand between her belly and the sheet under our bodies.

* * *

**Past**

_I forbi__d myself to think about her soft skin under my fingers, while I kneaded her sore muscles._

_Every time I found a knot she tried to suppress the soft moans that eventually escaped her lips._

_We stayed quiet the whole __time; there was no need for small talk._

_-  
_

_I couldn't tell why I did what I did in the end. Well you could say, I didn't think, at least not with the head where my brain used to be. _

_I __concentrated at my task at hand until I couldn't help myself; I bent down and kissed the spider-web tattoo on her neck. _

_-  
_

_I felt her muscles tense and realized what I just did._

_Before I could get up or explain myself or say something at all, Abs had turned around and grabbed my sleeves._

_Abby gazed into my eyes in which she probably still could see my love and desire for her._

_Her features softened and she pulled me downwards till her lips were at the level of my ear._

"_I love you too." She whispered before she had softly captured my lips._

* * *

**Present**

With the help of my hand I turned her around, so she rested on her back.

I continued with my kisses towards her lovely mounds.

As soon as I arrived at her breast I licked over the hardened tip and was rewarded with a moan.

* * *

**PAST**

_Our first kiss was tender and full of love__, when we broke apart I rested my forehead against hers. _

"_I love you Abby Sciuto."_

"_I love you too Jethro Gibbs."_

_-  
_

_The softness of our kisses was mirrored by the tenderness of our first love making_.

_Finally we lay naked tightly embraced on the bed slowly gaining__ back control over our breathing._

_At some point Abby had looked me in the eyes._

"_I believe you owe me the rest of the massage you started."_

_I laughed at her. _

"_Turn."_

_She did as I told her and settled herself onto her belly._

_

* * *

**Present**  
_

She pulled me upwards, seeking my lips with hers.

Her hand moved to my member. With her nails she moved up and down at the underside of my throbbing friend.

My mind went blank. She repeated the movement before she went on with her hand to my balls, starting to massage them.

-

Lost in the sensation her lips and her hand caused she took me off guard when she switched positions, turning us both around.

I was laying on my back now and Abby was on top.

She broke the kiss, let go of my penis and straddled my thighs.

With a firm grip she took hold of my hands and held they pressed to the mattress next to my head.

-

"You have no idea for how long I want to be with you." She sat up and moved her fingers softly over my arms to my shoulders.

"Tell me" I said softly.

She lowered her view to my chest, avoiding my eyes while her fingers began to move again, towards my chest, where she began to trace the lines of my chest muscles with soft touches.

"For a while."

My hands moved to her forearms.

"What exactly is a while?"

"That depends" she said smiling without looking up from my chest.

"On what?" I asked while letting my hands move up her arms to her shoulders.

"What exactly you want to know, do you want to know the first time I wanted to sleep with you or the time I realized I'm in love with you."

-

Her fingertips moved downwards to my naval.

"Both."

Finally she looked me in the eyes.

"Well the moment I saw you I wanted you, after the first week working with you I was head over heels in love with you."

I sat up. She moved closer with her head and stopped inches away from mine.

"My feelings for you have never changed."Abby said quietly before our lips met again.

While we explored the mouth of each other she moved her pelvis towards mine lowering herself onto my pulsing member.

-

She took me deeper into her body with every new movement of her hips; slow and deliberate movements.

I felt Abby's hand move through my hair to my neck.

My hands moved over her soft skin, lingering a little while longer at her breast before moving towards our joint bodies.

-

Leaving her the control was hot and the slow rhythm she used to move made it even hotter.

I had to admit I never thought that it could feel good with the slow velocity Abby tortured me with right that moment, but it was.

My thumb found her clit easily and began to stroke over it in the same pace Abby used on me.

-

It didn't take much longer for her to fall over the edge.

Abby came with a soft cry mumbled to the skin of my neck. I followed her not even a second later with an intensity that I thought I would black out.

-

My girl relaxed against my upper torso. With a smile a moved my arm around her body and lowered myself to the mattress taking her with me.

She sighed satisfied and kissed the skin next to her lips.

I felt her hand fumbled for the blanket, not long after that Abby trapped the fabric over our bodies.

"I love you Jethro." Her voice was sleepy.

"And I love you Abs."

I kissed her head and followed her into the sleep with a smile on my face.

Fin.

--

You liked?

Reviews make my day:)


End file.
